


In Vino Veritas

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Wein liegt die Wahrheit - und in der Bowle noch viel mehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich eine ursprünglich sehr alberne kleine Idee, die unbedingt rauswollte, und die dann doch etwas melancholischer geworden ist als geplant....?

* * *

 

Thiel trat ans Buffet, um ihnen noch zwei Gläser Bowle zu holen, und während er wartete, bis er an der Reihe war, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, warum er sich auf diesen Scheiß eingelassen hatte. Tanz in den Mai. Also echt. Hätte er sich nur nicht von Frau Klemm zu dieser blöden Wette überreden lassen. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können, dass sie es schaffen würde zwei ganze Monate sogar auf ihre komischen elektronischen Zigaretten zu verzichten. Und dass der Wetteinsatz, der ihr vorschwebte, nicht ein Abendessen war, so wie sie es schon früher manchmal gemacht hatten, sondern der Besuch auf dem Maiball. Vor dem er sich all die Jahre erfolgreich gedrückt und sich nur tags darauf einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, besonders laut an Boernes Tür zu klopfen, während der seinen Kater auskurierte. Immerhin konnte Thiel jetzt nachvollziehen, wo der jedes Jahr aufs Neue hergekommen war. Blöde Bowle. Die schmeckte nämlich leider ziemlich gut, so richtig schön nach Waldmeister. Das hatte er schon immer gerne gemocht. Und die Tatsache, dass die Erdbeeren schon seit gefühlt einer Woche im Alkohol lagen, sorgte auch nicht gerade dafür, dass einem das Getränk weniger zu Kopf stieg. Das stellte Thiel fest, als er sich mit den beiden inzwischen wieder gut gefüllten Gläsern vom Buffet abwandte und leicht unkoordiniert zurück zu seinem Platz trottete. Immerhin verschüttete er unterwegs nicht die Hälfte, so wie Frau Klemm es vorhin getan hatte. Seitdem hatte sie immer ihn losgeschickt, um ihnen etwas Neues zu trinken zu holen.

„Danke, Thielchen.“, sagte die Staatsanwältin, als Thiel ihr ihr Glas reichte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie kicherte, als Thiel sich neben sie plumpsen ließ. Er beobachtete, wie Frau Klemm versuchte, eine Erdbeere aus ihrem Glas zu fischen, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

 

Dass ausgerechnet sie beide hier saßen und sich gemeinsam betranken – oder zumindest auf dem besten Wege waren, das zu tun…  Dabei war es nicht einmal so, als könnten sie hier keine andere Gesellschaft finden. Im Gegenteil, es waren zahlreiche Kollegen da, aus dem Präsidium, aus der Staatsanwaltschaft, aus dem Institut für Rechtsmedizin, Boerne natürlich, aber auch Frau Haller und Frau Krusenstern. Und zu Beginn des Abends hatten Frau Klemm und er sich auch noch mit denen unterhalten – zugegeben: Thiel hatte in erster Linie zugehört, aber trotzdem. Sie hatten in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander gestanden, vom Buffet gegessen und dank der Bowle war die Stimmung auch schnell recht gelöst gewesen. Und dann hatten die Leute irgendwann angefangen zu tanzen. Thiel hatte am Rand des Raumes gestanden und einen amüsierten Blick mit Frau Haller getauscht, als sie gesehen hatten, wie Boerne und Frau Klemm sich gemeinsam über die Tanzfläche bewegt hatten. Und es war definitiv nicht Boerne gewesen, der geführt hatte, so gut konnte Thiel sich dann doch noch an seine eigenen Tanzstunden erinnern. Frau Haller hatte dann eine alte Kollegin getroffen, die sie schon ewig nicht gesehen hatte, und sie hatten sich ein ruhiges Eckchen zum Unterhalten gesucht. Nadeshda hatte schon eine ganze Weile getanzt, bevorzugt mit einem jungen Kollegen, der ihnen auf dem Flur in der Mordkommission immer mal wieder über den Weg lief, und so hatte Thiel sich einen Sitzplatz gesucht, etwas getrunken und einfach die Leute um sich herum beobachtet. Irgendwann war Frau Klemm zu ihm getreten.

„Tanzen Sie besser als Boerne?“

Er hatte sich nur mit Müh und Not dagegen wehren können, von der Staatsanwältin mitgeschleift zu werden. Also hatte sie ihnen Bowle geholt und seitdem saßen sie hier.

 

Mit jedem Glas, das sie tranken, hob sich zwar ihr Alkoholpegel, aber nicht unbedingt ihre Stimmung.

„Thiel, warum haben wir keinen Spaß?“, nuschelte Frau Klemm jetzt und pikste ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite, eine Geste, die Thiel fatal an Boerne erinnerte. Weil nur Boerne so etwas machte, seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Boerne, der jetzt mit einer Gruppe Kollegen zusammenstand und sich angeregt unterhielt. Frau Klemm wiederholte ihre Geste und Thiel fragte sich, warum es nicht Boerne sein konnte, der hier neben ihm saß und ihn pikste.

„Thiel“, nörgelte Frau Klemm. Was hatte sie gesagt?

„Hm?“, machte Thiel und zwang sich, sich auf die Staatsanwältin zu konzentrieren.

„Warum haben wir keinen Spaß?“, wiederholte sie und deutete auf die anderen Leute im Raum. Thiel folgte ihrem Finger mit dem Blick und fand Nadeshda, die noch immer mit dem jungen Mann tanzte und ausgelassen lachte. Dann sah er zu Boerne, der ebenfalls gut gelaunt und ganz in seinem Element zu sein schien, und schließlich wieder zurück zu Frau Klemm. Und mit einem Mal dämmerte ihm, warum es ausgerechnet sie beide waren, die hier gemeinsam saßen und sich betranken.

„Hmpf“, schnaubte er als Antwort. „Gute Frage.“

Dann hob er sein Glas an die Lippen und verschluckte sich, als Frau Klemm sagte:

„Dabei haben Sie sich extra so schick gemacht für ihn.“

Thiel warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu und stellte fest, dass ihre Miene sehr ernst war. Und irgendwie traurig. Sie zupfte kurz an seinem Ärmel, umfasste dann mit beiden Händen ihr Glas.

Thiel hatte den Anzug, den er trug, natürlich angezogen, weil sich das für den Maiball eben so gehörte. Aber es war ihm nicht ganz so schwer gefallen, auch die Krawatte noch umzubinden, weil er sich daran erinnert hatte, wie Boerne reagiert hatte, als er ihn zu irgendeinem festlichen Anlass mal in diesem Anzug gesehen hatte.

„Sie haben ja doch keinen ganz so schlechten Geschmack.“, hatte er gesagt und ihn von oben bis unten gemustert und seinen Worten mit seinem Blick und seinem Lächeln die Schärfe genommen. Thiel seufzte.

„Haben Sie’s ihm mal gesagt?“, fragte Frau Klemm.

Thiel kam gar nicht auf die Idee, ihre Vermutungen abzustreiten. Er fragte sich nur kurz, wieso sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher war. War er denn so offensichtlich? Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie die Anzeichen von sich selbst so gut kannte, dass sie sie in ihm problemlos wiederfinden konnte. Er stand auf, um ihre Gläser erneut aufzufüllen, und fühlte sich ganz benebelt im Kopf. Erst als er sich wieder neben Frau Klemm setzte, beantwortete er ihre Frage:

„Natürlich nicht. Und ich werd den Teufel tun.“

„Aber wenn’s helfen würde?“

„Und wenn’s nach hinten losgeht?“ Thiel sah sie jetzt wieder direkt an. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht schon längst mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach in die gegenüberliegende Wohnung zu gehen, und Boerne klipp und klar zu sagen, was Sache war. Nur wusste er das ja selbst gar nicht so genau, konnte sich das alles auch nicht erklären. Und hatte zu viel Angst vor der Reaktion, vor der Zurückweisung. Frau Klemm nickte und hielt ihm ihr Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen.

„Außerdem“, sagte Thiel, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte „haben Sie gut reden. Sie schweigen sich ja auch lieber aus.“

Frau Klemm funkelte ihn kurz böse an, als dürfe es nicht sein, dass er sie genauso durchschaut hatte wie sie ihn. Aber dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich wäre ohnehin viel zu alt für sie.“

„Ist das wirklich ein Grund?“, fragte Thiel. Für einen Augenblick folgten sie beide Nadeshda mit ihren Blicken über die Tanzfläche. Doch Thiel sah gleich wieder zu Boerne, ganz automatisch, als hätte der andere irgendetwas an sich, das Thiels Augen unweigerlich zu ihm hinlenkte. Thiel hörte Frau Klemm neben sich leise aufseufzen.

„Vielleicht kein Grund.“, sagte sie. „Aber auf jeden Fall ein sehr guter Vorwand.“

Und Thiel wusste genau, was sie meinte. Auch sie traute sich nicht, fürchtete die Konsequenzen, ertrug lieber den Schmerz, den es mit sich brachte, sich nach einer Person zu sehnen, als den Schmerz, den die Gewissheit bringen würde, dass die Person einen nicht wollte.

Thiel wusste nicht, ob es ihn tröstete, in Frau Klemm so etwas wie eine Leidensgenossin gefunden zu haben, oder ob ihn das nicht vielmehr noch trauriger stimmte. In einträchtigem Schweigen tranken sie weiter und Thiel merkte erst, dass er mit seinen Gedanken komplett abgedriftet war, als Frau Klemms Kopf auf seine Schulter sank und ein leises Schnarchen an sein Ohr drang. Thiel kicherte ein bisschen, verstummte aber schnell wieder, weil die Staatsanwältin ein unzufriedenes Grummeln hören ließ, als seine Schultern dabei allzu sehr bebten.

 

Sein Glas war längst leer und Frau Klemm schnarchte immer noch, als sich plötzlich Nadeshda zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, dicht gefolgt von Boerne.

„Na hier wurde wohl ordentlich gebechert, was, Frau Krusenstern?“, stellte Boerne fest.

„Allerdings.“ Nadeshdas Gesicht schwankte zwischen einem Lachen und einer vorwurfsvollen Miene hin und her.

„Sch…“, machte Thiel und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Die Schats…die Sta…Frau Klemm schläft.“

Daraufhin schreckte Frau Klemm hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie hickste laut. Und Thiel musste schon wieder kichern. Vielleicht sollte er heute wirklich keine Bowle mehr trinken.

„Oje“, Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kriegen wir die beiden denn jetzt nach Hause?“

„Ach was nach Hause. Die Nacht fängt doch gerade erst an.“, verkündete die Staatsanwältin und gähnte herzhaft.

Thiel sah, wie Nadeshda die Augen verdrehte und wie sie gleichzeitig ihr Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Jeder einen, würde ich sagen.“, schlug sie vor und Boerne nickte zustimmend.

„So muss es wohl sein. Na dann kommen Sie, Thiel. Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen.“

Das klang fast, als würden sie sich auf den Weg in ein gemeinsames Zuhause machen, dachte Thiel, und das Herz wurde ihm wieder ganz schwer. Trotzdem stand er mühsam auf und war irgendwie ganz froh, dass Boerne gleich neben ihm war, um ihn zu stützen.

Draußen vor der Tür sog er erst einmal die frische Luft ein, aber der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich nicht wirklich. Er erschrak ein wenig, als Frau Klemm ihm plötzlich um den Hals fiel und ihm feuchte Schmatzer auf beide Wangen drückte.

„Gute Nacht, Thielchen.“, sagte sie, machte dann ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und winkte noch einmal zum Abschied. In der nächsten Sekunde war Nadeshda neben ihr und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie sicher nach Hause zu führen. Seufzend sah Thiel ihnen hinterher, bis er Boernes Hand an seinem Arm spürte.

„Ob die beiden es wohl schaffen?“, nuschelte Thiel und meinte damit nicht den Nachhauseweg. Aber als Boerne ihn in die andere Richtung drehte und sagte „Aber sicher, Thiel. Genauso wie wir.“, hatte er keine Lust, das zu erklären, oder zu hinterfragen, was Boerne vielleicht meinte oder nicht meinte. Stattdessen ging er einfach mit Boerne nach Hause.


End file.
